Chosen
by aLeX24
Summary: SG1 come across a very unique girl on a night out.... Please R&R CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all recognisable stargate sg1 characters and ideas are not mine, so please don't sue. All others are purely products of my imagination.

Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated! 

Chosen 

"So where do you want to eats guys?" Sam Carter asked the rest of SG1 as they stood on the sidewalk in front of numerous restaurants. Colonel O'Neill had started a tradition of the whole team eating together at a different restaurant each Friday night that they weren't off world. His excuse was that it was a team-bonding exercise, but everyone enjoyed the occasion a lot.

"How about there?" Daniel asked pointing to a small Greek restaurant.

"We went there three weeks ago Daniel" Jack reminded him. Daniel rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets. Jack was always very adamant about going somewhere they hadn't been before.

"O'Neill there is a small establishment at the end of the street, perhaps we should dine there," Teal'c spoke up, turning his head in the direction he was talking about.

"Lead the way T" Jack answered, and the group began making their way down the surprisingly busy sidewalk. Avoiding elbows and stray purses, SG1, with Teal'c at point and Jack taking up the rear, were almost at the restaurant when three quarters of the team heard a not so quiet "Hmmph!" come from Jack. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c turned to see a young girl standing in front of Jack. 

"Sorry man" the girl said and moved to walk away when Jack grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey!" the girl exclaimed.

"Can I have my wallet back kid?" he asked not letting go of her.

"Huh?" she asked innocently. Daniel and Sam exchanged looks, and moved closer to Jack and the girl so not to draw too much attention to the situation. Teal'c moved in as well, slightly confused by the situation. 

"You took my wallet, and I want it back," he said slowly enunciating each word for her. She frowned acting like she had no idea what he was talking about, while trying to think of away to get away from these people.

"I'll scream if you don't let me go," she threatened. Jack rolled his eyes,

"I'm sure you will, now give me my wallet kid" he ordered, losing his patience very quickly, not noticing the weird looks Sam and Teal'c were giving him. He sighed heavily and looked to his team for help. He then saw the looks that he was receiving,

"What?" he asked tiredly, trying to maintain his grip on the squirming teenager.

"Sir she doesn't 'feel' right," Sam said over the girls head. Teal'c nodded his agreement. Jack raised his eyebrows, in question.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean Carter?"

"Sir you know how me and Teal'c can sense certain things…?" she trailed off, hinting in her voice what she meant. Jacks eyes widened and he glanced at the girl who had stopped moving and was staring at Sam with an extremely confused expression.

"Hey, what the hell do you mean I don't feel right?!" the girl demanded, suddenly afraid of who she had just tried to rip off. "What? Are you guys like pedophiles or something? She asked, trying even harder to escape from Jacks grasp.

"No, we're not pedophiles," Daniel put in, "we just want to ask you a few questions" he said looking her in the eye, and not breaking his gaze until she looked away, considering what he said. She stopped struggling and eyed the team suspiciously,

"Talk to me about what?" she asked slowly still not trusting the four adults around her.

"About the snake in your head" Jack said straight out. The girl looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Snake in my head?!? Who are you people?" she asked taking a step back as best she could with Jack holding her.

"That was subtle Jack" Daniel muttered, and stepped closer to the girl. 

"We aren't going to hurt you," he said gently. She choked out a small laugh,

"Yeah where have I heard that before?" she said dryly.

"We're with the Air Force, and really, all we want to do is talk to you" Sam said, handing the girl her Air Force identification. Dark green eyes studied the ID carefully and slowly rose to meet Sam's own blue eyes. The girl shook her head, making her shoulder length auburn hair move in waves and handed back Sam's ID.

"No, man this is too weird," she took Jack's wallet from her jacket pocket and handed it back to its owner. "There's your freakin' wallet, now let go of me" she said, slight fear evident in her voice and her wide eyes.

Sam looked to the Colonel, who shook his head, as if to say that they couldn't let the girl go. Daniel sighed; this was going to be interesting. Jack reached into his jacket and pulled out a small handgun, making sure the girl saw it, he slightly tightened his grip on her arm and replaced it back within his clothing.

"Come with us" he said and began to pull her along towards his truck, which was just a minute down the street. The girl, too scared to scream or try running away after she saw the gun, just allowed herself to be dragged along; Sam, Daniel and Teal'c followed dutifully, knowing Jack's method of persuasion was probably the only option they had at that moment, and that to let the girl go could end up being a major breach of international security.

They reached his truck and Jack waited until Teal'c got in one side of the backseat and then forced the girl up next to the jaffa. Sam slid in next to her and both Jack and Daniel sat up front. They drove away in silence, Jack silently cursing himself for pulling a gun on a kid, despite the fact she may be a Goa'uld. Daniel was sitting in the passenger seat frowning, wondering why, if the girl was a Goa'uld, she didn't try to stop them from taking her and Sam and Teal'c each tried to ignore the uncomfortable feelings they were getting from this potential threat sitting between them.

The girl, who was scared out of her mind, stared out the front window of the truck, wondering where she was being taken.

"Where the hell are they taking me?" she thought, trying to push all images of herself being murdered at their hands, out of her mind, and struggling with all of her might to believe that maybe all they really wanted to do was talk with her.

TBC… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen 

Jack slowly drove through the multiple checkpoints at the base. He had subtly glanced at the girl in the backseat a few times during the drive there, each time seeing genuine fear in her eyes. His confidence in the fact she was a Goa'uld had diminished considerably and he had nagging feeling that they had made a mistake.

Parking in his usual spot he didn't bother calling for assistance with the girl since he doubted she would try anything with SG1 surrounding her. The group made their way to the elevators and went directly down to the holding cells, _just as a precaution_ Jack tried to convince himself. Leaving the utterly confused teenager in a secure cell, SG1 went up to General Hammond's office to explain the situation.

Jack knocked on the General's door and waited until they were invited in.

"SG1, could you please explain why a guard at the main gate just informed me that you arrived here with an unidentified young girl?" Hammond asked straight out, clearly not impressed with the team for not getting clearance to have a child on base.

"Sir, we think that she may carry a Gould" Sam answered. Hammond's eyebrows shot up,

"How did you find her… where is she right now?" he asked his gaze panning from one face to another.

"We kinda bumped into her in the street in town and she's in a holding cell as we speak" Jack said sticking his hands in his pockets casually, despite his feelings that she wasn't a threat.

"Sir we should have Doc Fraiser look at her, before the kid has a panic attack or something, she looked pretty scared when we brought her in" Jack continued, and at Hammonds nod of approval, SG1 went to go retrieve the girl.

"Hello?"

"HEY! Would somebody tell me what's going on?!"

"Hey you, guard guy!! Why the hell am I in here??" SG1 could hear the girl yelling from within her cell to the guard outside the door.

"Has she been like this long?" Jack asked the guard, who looked about ready to go in the room and shoot the girl.

"Since you left Sir," was the tired reply.

"It's alright airman, you can go for now, we'll take her to the infirmary for a bit, then get someone else to stand guard if need be."

"Thank you Sir," was the grateful reply, as the guard wasted no time leaving his post.

"Helloooooo?" another yell sounded from the cells. 

"This should be interesting" Daniel muttered as the team entered the room.

Upon seeing SG1 the girl quieted down and moved to the back of the cell, seemingly afraid of them. Jack smiled a little bit, trying to comfort her even if only slightly.

"Come on kid, we're goin on a little trip" Jack said, unlocking and opening the door to the cell. He moved away so she would be able to get past, but she didn't budge. "Come on." he tried again, before sighing and rubbing his eyes tiredly. The team had already been at the base all day and now had had to come back. He was tired and hungry and this teenager was working the last of his nerves.

"Either come out now, or I'll come in and get you," he said leaving no room for argument. She slowly moved from the cell, careful to keep her distance from Jack and the others. 

Teal'c and Sam walked in front of her down the corridors and Daniel and Jack followed, just in case she tried to run away, not that she would get far with the high levels of security on the base. They all entered another set of lifts and the girl finally spoke up, in a quiet voice,

"Where are we going?" she asked looking at Daniel who was closest to her, with wide eyes. 

"Um," he looked at Jack who nodded, as if to say he could tell her the truth. "We're taking you to the infirmary" he said softly. Her eyes got even wider,

"Why?" she asked sounding alarmed.

"Oh it's just standard procedure, when someone new comes here." Sam answered for her as the door slid open. The conversation stopped there and they walked the short distance to the infirmary, to meet a surprised Janet Fraiser, who thought they had all gone home for the night.

"Colonel?" she asked uncertainly, noticing the girl that SG1 was watching closely.

"Um Doc can I talk to ya for a minute?" Jack asked motioning away to the side. Once far enough away, he told her what was going on, which Janet was shocked to hear.

"Yeah so if you could just act like it's a routine physical, but check for any snakes in her head, then we can figure out what to do with her." Jack said quietly, and the two walked back over to the rest of SG1 and the girl.

"Okay, I'm just going to do a regular check up on you" Janet informed the girl gently as she moved to allow her to pass by to an examination area.

"You know I should really get goin'," the girl started to back up. "It's been fun… so if you could lead me to the nearest exit I'll be on my way" she said quickly, continuing to back up until she bumped into Teal'c who just looked down at her impassively.

"Sorry kiddo, you've got no choice," Jack said sympathetically.

"It's a free country isn't it," she retorted, suddenly finding a little bit of courage, "and what you guys are doing is kidnapping, which is illegal, so let me go" she said crossing her arms over her chest defensively, her emerald eyes burning into Jacks, who she held responsible for the whole ordeal at the moment.

"Come on sweetheart, I'll be done in no time," Janet said kindly gesturing to the examining area. 

"Yeah I'm sure," was the sarcastic response. 

"Kid listen, go over with the doctor now, or I'm gonna carry you over, got it?" Jack stated firmly. The girl rolled her eyes, which widened considerably when Jack actually went over to her, swung her up over his shoulder and carried her to a bed before putting her down, not so gently.

"There ya go doc, have fun" he said before walking from the room, followed by a surprised SG1.

~~~~

"So do you have a name?" Janet asked as she drew blood from the girls arm.

"Yes" was the sullen response. The girl refused to look Janet in the eye, and instead chose to stare at her hands in her lap.

"What is it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I like to know the names of my patients" Janet said, her brows furrowing, the girl seemed sad.

"Listen," finally the fiery green eyes, met the doctor's gaze. "I am not your patient, those people took me, _kidnapped _me, off the street, so no you don't get to know my name, especially if you work with them."  Janet was slightly put off by this. The girl certainly didn't seem like a Gould and she could see real fear in the child's eyes.

"You are on an air force base, and we think there may be something wrong with you, that we would like to fix as soon as possible" Janet said twisting the truth a little bit so not to breach security.

"Wrong with me? What?!" the girl said, alarmed at this information.

"That's what I'd like to find out, so if you could give me some information about yourself it would very helpful" Janet continued, pleased that the girl might cooperate now. Seeing the youth's nod, Janet finished up with the blood tests and got out a note pad.

"Name?" 

"Claire"

"Claire what?"

"Rogers"

"_Claire_, that's a pretty name, now the Colonel won't have to call you 'kid' anymore"

"That guy is a Colonel?" Claire asked raising her eyebrows in question.

"Yes and the woman that brought you in is a Major"

"What about the other two?" Claire wondered aloud.

"They are civilian consultants" Janet half lied, grinning at the curious nature of her patient. 

"Okay, birth date?"

"January 19, 1987"

"You're sixteen?" Claire nodded, tucking loose strands of her hair behind her ears.

"Parents names?"

"Dead" Janet frowned at this.

"Your parents are dead?"

"Yeah, I live with some foster family right now" Claire said quietly, her gaze shifting to her hands once again; she clearly was uncomfortable talking about this. Sensing she should stop with the questions, which weren't actually necessary anyways, Janet stood from the chair she was in and put the notepad in her pocket.

"Well now that that's done, just one more thing okay? I am just going to do an x-ray of you, and then we can see what's what alright?" Janet told Claire. She was totally puzzled with this child, she didn't seem like a Gould, yet Teal'c and Sam had sensed something in her. She led the way to the x-ray room and shut the door behind them.

~~~~

Not too long later, Claire had been brought to a VIP room, since she had not seemed like a threat, and SG1 and Hammond had convened in the briefing room talking about what was to happen with the girl if she did have a Goa'uld in her. There was a knock at the door, and an airman let Janet in. She looked around the room and found five pairs of eyes glued to her. She tightened her grip on the folder she was carrying and rested her stare on the General.

"Sir, I have the girls blood test results and her x-rays"

"Is she a Gould?" Jack asked straight out, dreading the answer. He was praying that she was just a normal kid, and hadn't had to suffer having a snake in her head.

Janet sat down in a chair at the table and opened the folder, laying her findings out on the table; she looked at the General once again.

"Sir I think you'll find this very interesting" ………

TBC…

Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated!! Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter, you made my day!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chosen 

****

"Well Sir," Janet began, "first of all she is not a Gould." Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and readily listened to what the doctor had to say next. He had a feeling there was a 'but' coming.

"But she does have naquada in her blood, which is what Major Carter and Teal'c must have sensed." Janet finished.

"So she had a Gould or Tok'ra in her at some point then?" Daniel asked, leaning forward.

"That's the thing, she had no entry wounds or any other indication she ever had a symbiote, in my opinion she never was a host" Janet frowned.

"Then how do you propose she got naquada in her blood stream?" Hammond asked getting the feeling he wouldn't understand a word his Chief Medical Officer was going to say on the matter.

"I'm not quite sure sir, but it is slightly different than Major Carter's. This naquada seems to have fast-healing properties and is more prevalent throughout her body than the Major's." Janet spoke, noticing that SG1's facial expressions mirrored her own of confusion.

"So the kid was born like that, and never had a snake in her head?" Jack asked, absently twirling a pen in his fingers.

"_Claire_, seems to have always been like this, which puzzles me. Normally we could contact her parents and see if they are the same way, but she said her parents were dead and that she lives with a foster family" Janet answered.

"You said she could heal faster? I tend to heal a bit faster than I used to before Jolinar, but the naquada in my blood doesn't make that much of a difference" Sam said to Janet who also was trying to figure out the mystery that was the sixteen year old girl in VIP Room 2.

"Yes but after I finished her x-rays and other tests, she accidentally knocked over a cart with scalpels on it and cut her hand, fairly deeply, and in the time it took me to get her to a sink to rinse it off, she wasn't bleeding anymore and the cut was barely a scratch on her hand. She said she's always healed fast." Janet reported getting surprised looks from everyone at the table.

"This is very interesting Doctor… SG1 I want you to interview the girl and see what she knows, she may be withholding more than she lets on. Dismissed" Hammond said and stood to leave the room.

"Claire is in VIP Room 2 Colonel," Janet informed as she left the room to go back to the infirmary.

"Okay campers let's got talk to the kid-"

"Claire, Sir," Sam corrected.

"Whatever, let's go talk to her, and then we can get something to eat". And with that SG1 left to go talk with Claire.

~~~~

SG1 decided to attempt to get Claire to talk by going in individually to speak with her. Sam went in first. She knocked on the door before entering, finding Claire quietly sitting on the bed, doing absolutely nothing.

"Hi Claire, I'm Major Carter, but you can call me Sam, " Sam said in a friendly voice. Claire just looked at her impassively, despite the weird feeling she was getting from this woman, just as she had when she was in the truck with them when they took her.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions, is that alright with you?" Sam began, deciding that cutting to the chase was the best way to go about things with this girl.

"Do I have a choice?" Claire muttered getting off the bed and moving to sit at the table where Sam had situated herself. Sam chose not to respond to the comment, slightly feeling sorry the girl, who had no idea why she was being held captive in a military base.

"So, where do you live?"

"Where do you?" Claire asked back, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. Sam forced a small smile and sighed inwardly, she had very little confidence she would accomplish much with Claire.

"Oookay… what are your foster parents names?" Sam tried.

"Doesn't matter," was the response.

"Why not?" Sam pursued, trying to get something, anything, she could use to figure out this child.

"Cause it's none of your business, besides you're the big, tough military, you've probably got people to find things like that out anyways," Claire stated pointedly, then continued, "so if we're done here I'm betting that the rest of your _team_ is waiting to interrogate me, so you better give them a turn, they most likely want to go home and eat since you guys never got to go out for dinner, cause of me and all" Claire finished, just daring the Major to continue questioning her. Sam stared back at her with her mouth open in wonder.

"How-"

"How did I know they're outside that door, and that all you want to do right now is go home and relax? Just call it a gut feeling," she said dismissively. Sam nodded and got up leaving the room.  

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were waiting out side in the corridor leaning against the wall. Sam frowned and shook her head to herself thinking about what she had just witnessed.

"What is it Carter?" Jack asked pushing off the wall with his foot.

"She knew you guys were out here and that I want to go home and relax and stuff, because she interrupted our night out."

"So?"

"So, it was almost like she was psychic or something"

"But anyone could guess that, it is like almost one in the morning and most people are at home at this hour, and she's only seen us all together so she probably thinks where there's one of us, the rest are nearby or something" Jack reasoned stuffing his hands in pockets.

"I guess so Sir, but it's just the way she said it, she seemed like she knew for sure like she could sense it or something… maybe I'm just more tired than I thought."

"Did you find out anything useful?" he asked. Sam shook her head tiredly.

"Go get some rest in your quarters Carter, we'll get ya if we need you" Jack ordered and he nodded to Daniel who went into the room next.

"Good luck" Sam muttered to Daniel, who heard her barely audible comment, and wondered what he was walking into.

Claire looked up from the table when she heard the door opening again. She saw the man with glasses who had helped capture her come in and sit across from her where Major Carter had been.

"Hi there" he said with a genuine smile. Claire regarded him suspiciously.

"I'm Daniel" he introduced himself, trying to appear as safe as he could, he didn't want her to be afraid of him.

"Daniel what?" 

"Daniel Jackson" she nodded, casually looking around the room for a moment she continued, "and what exactly do you do at this lovely establishment Mr. Jackson?" she asked acidly. Visibly caught off guard by her attitude he took a few seconds to answer.

"I'm an archaeologist," he said eyeing her carefully; he would have to revise his whole approach to her, but for now he'd play along with her questions.

"What does the military want with an archaeologist? I can't imagine you would come across too many ancient artifacts in the Air Force." She said. She knew she wasn't being very nice to these people, but then again they had kidnapped her and locked her up. Boy were her foster parents going to be mad if she ever got off the base.

"I just do a little of this and a little of that around here, nothing too interesting," he brushed off the question.

"So what's your name?" he asked like he didn't know.

"Claire" she answered.

"That was my mothers name too," he said trying to relate to her.

"Was?" Claire noticed.

"She and my father died when I was kid," he confessed, figuring if he shared something personal with her, she might as well.

"What about your parents, what are their names?" he tried, although he knew her parents were dead.

"I don't know," she said sadly, looking at her hands.

"You don't know?"

"Yeah, all I remember is one day being put in foster home and being made to go to school and stuff, I can't even remember their faces." Her eyes had tears building in them, but she quickly brushed them away and Daniel saw all her walls go back up.

"So what are your foster parents like?" he slightly changed the subject. Claire shrugged and looked at him absently. Daniel had a feeling he wasn't going to get anymore out of her. "Well I'm going to go okay?" and with that he got up and left, leaving a very tired and confused teenager.

_Why do they want to know about my parents?_ She thought to herself, and she slumped even lower in her chair.

Daniel emerged from the room pinching the bridge of his nose; he hadn't gotten anything useful, in his opinion, out of her. He looked up to see only Jack standing in the hall.

"Where's Teal'c I thought he was going to go in next?" Daniel asked frowning a bit.

"T thought he wouldn't be all that useful in getting information out of a kid, since his expertise is more in interrogating actual criminals or other baddies" Jack said. Daniel eyed him carefully.

"Was that your idea or his Jack?" Daniel asked knowingly. Jack feigned surprise,

"Me? … Yeah your right, I thought he would totally freak the kid out" Daniel smirked at the thought of Teal'c in there with Claire.

"So what'd you find out Daniel?" Jack asked motioning his head towards the room.

"She doesn't remember her parents, but that could just be because she was too young or something when they died."

"That's it?" Jack raised his eyebrows disappointedly. 

"Yeah, other than that she asked what the Air Force wanted with an archaeologist" Daniel shrugged his shoulders and began walking away,

"Have fun Jack" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared around a corner.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack called after him. He looked at the door to the VIP quarters wondering what he would be up against when he ventured in there. He had no idea how Claire would react to him, since he was the one that pulled a gun on her and technically he was the one that kidnapped her, and there was also that part about him carrying her over his shoulder in the infirmary. Running a hand through his greying hair and muttering to himself about being too old for this, Jack opened the door and entered the room.

"Colonel" Claire acknowledged.

"Kid" he said with a small nod of his head. _This should be interesting_ he thought to himself as he shut the door.

**TBC….**

~~Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters!!~~

Sorry if it was a bit boring, but it will pick up and get better (I just had to establish some things first), so don't give up on me yet!!

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its taken so long to update, I've been given way, way, way too many hours at work :S Chosen 

****

"I guess you already know that I'm gonna ask you some questions huh?" Jack said coolly, trying to appear friendly to Claire. She only stared back at him. "And I'm guessing you won't make this easy for me?" he added as he sat down across from her.

"Bingo" she said with a cynical smirk.

"Okay, where to start…" Jack sighed; he was not going to have fun doing this, at all.

"What's your name?" she suddenly asked, surprising him. Jack had thought she would be silent during the whole thing and he would get no information out of her.

"Jack O'Neill, two L's" he said lightly, like Daniel he would humour her and answer her questions, to a certain extent that is.

"Well Jack O'Neill, two L's," she began coldly, "why am I here, cause the Doctor said she was testing me for something, and its been a few hours since then, _and_ I'd really appreciate an explanation, but not some lame-ass one I might add" she said tiredly. 

"All in good time kiddo," he said kindly. Jack understood why she was angry and confused, hell he would be the same, if not worse, in her position.

"So your name is Claire?"

"Last time I checked it was" she answered.

"And you're sixteen?"

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure you know all this already and are just wasting your time" 

"Are you always this mouthy?" he inquired raising his eyebrows.

"Only on all days ending in Y" she retorted. _She's good… but not as good as me_ he thought. Jack rubbed a hand over his face, he had a feeling that if she was the one to break first in this little session they were going to be there for a long time.

"Okay, Doc Fraiser said that you heal really fast, do you know why you can do that?" he tried, getting down to business.

"Nope"

"Have any other doctors ever noticed it?"

"Um if I heal so fast, then what's the point of going to the doctor in the first place?" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good point" he said.

"Besides I don't like doctors anyways," she added, more quietly this time.

"Why?" he asked gently, feeling like he was finally getting under her shell. But all he got was a shrug as a response. He didn't say anything else for the moment hoping the silence would get to her and she would continue talking. She folded her hands in front of her on the table and fiddled nervously with one of her rings.

"Why?" he pressed. She looked at him carefully, as if trying to gauge whether or not he could be trusted. After all he had pulled a gun on her, and she sure as hell wasn't about to forget him picking her up over his shoulder in the infirmary.

"I dunno," she said honestly, "I just remember really not liking them when I was real young, and I guess it stuck… besides they ask too many questions" she finished quickly, not meeting Jacks stare. He decided to let her last comment slip for now, but he would remember it for future use.

"Daniel told me you don't remember your parents?" he asked casually. Claire shook her head.

"How old were you when they died?" Claire shrugged once again, still looking at her hands.

"You don't know?" She shook her head sadly.

"Well how long have you been in foster care?"

"Like seven or eight years or something" she said indifferently.

"Then could that be when they died?" Jack said trying to jog her memory.

"I don't know okay?!" he almost jumped slightly at her raised, angry tone of voice. "It's like I never even existed before being in foster care, I can't remember a single thing! I don't know if my parents are dead, or if I was kidnapped, or even if they just didn't want me!" she finished, very close to tears. Jack's heart went out to her. Not knowing if she was simply unwanted for half her life must have been hard.

"Do you remember anything from before?" he asked, both of them understanding what he meant. She frowned slightly and nodded.

"Yeah bits and pieces of things, but nothing makes any sense," she said furrowing her brow.

"Like what?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Hey I'm just tryin to help ya here kid," he said sincerely.

"Stuff that I remember is like in a different language or something, it's all bunches of symbols and stuff, and weird writing and…" she trailed off.

"And?" he pushed. 

"You'll think I'm crazy," she muttered to more to herself then him.

"Try me." He stated, having heard what she said.

"I can remember, sort of, where I lived, but whenever I picture it, it's not like anything I've ever seen before." She answered cryptically. Jack regarded her with a confused look on his face. She sighed and figured she might as well tell him.

"There are two suns in the sky and the stars at night are all different from here, and…" she trailed off again momentarily, "I can remember people, bad people, coming there... they had glowing eyes." She glanced up at Jack and upon seeing his surprised expression, her shoulders slumped in disappointment, she had really hoped that for once someone would believe her.

"Told ya, you wouldn't believe me," she murmured dejectedly.

"Did I say that? No, I didn't think so." He said as-a-matter-of-factly and he pushed his pad of paper forward on the table to her, with a pen. Claire looked at him confusedly.

"Could you draw the symbols and writing you can remember?" he asked genuinely interested in what she had said.

"uh okay," she responded, totally confused, yet at the same time glad that maybe she wasn't just making all these things up after all. And that maybe, just maybe somebody could finally give her answers to her past.

TBC…

~~Thank you all so so much for all the reviews!!!~~

:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chosen**

"Hey Danny-boy" Jack called as he entered his friends office. The younger mans posture stiffened and he inwardly groaned at the interruption knowing Jack probably wouldn't leave for a while and that in the meantime many of his artifacts would suffer at the hands of a bored Colonel.

"Jack," Daniel acknowledged warily, watching as his team mate sat down across from him and regarded the archaeologist with a self-appreciative grin.

"What?" Daniel asked, not sure if he really wanted to know what had the Colonel so pleased with himself.

"I just finished up with Claire," he stated.

"You were in there for a long time, did she tell you anything of use?"

Daniel asked, his translations long forgotten.

"Possibly" 

"Well?" Daniel pushed, wishing Jack would just spit it out already.

"Here take a look," Jack said tossing his notebook, which Claire had written in, on top of Daniels work.

"What's this?" Daniel asked flipping between the three pages of writing and small symbols on them.

"This is what Claire remembers from before she was put in foster care. She said she remembers there being two suns in the sky where she's from and that the constellations were all totally different from the ones we see here, and she also remembers some people coming to where ever she's from that had glowing eyes." Daniels head shot up from the notebook, and his eyes widened slightly.

"The Goa'uld?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, so I got her to write down whatever writing and symbols she remembered, and you'll notice there's a gate address too, and there ya go" Jack said pointing to the book in Daniels hands. "So have fun," he said as he got up and went to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Daniel questioned, surprised that Jack was actually going to leave him to do his work.

"I'm gonna go give general Hammond the gate address so he can get Carter to check the planet out and then I'm gonna go get the kid and take her to the commissary for a bite to eat."

"Oh"

"Have fun," Jack's voice could be heard saying around the corner as he walked down the corridor. Daniel didn't hear, as he carefully examined the writing Claire had jotted down. It seemed almost like the writing of the ancients, except it looked more like actual writing than just combinations of vertical dashes. Getting up and getting a fresh cup of coffee, from his personal coffee maker, he pushed all his reports and other work to the side and ripping the pages from the notebook, he laid them and began to try to figure out what it said, or at least what the origins of it were.

Claire sat at the table where SG1 had for the most part tried and failed to get information out of her, playing solitaire. She was going to be in so much trouble when she got back to her foster parents house that she didn't even want to think about it. Hearing a knock at the door she abandoned her game and opened the door. She was surprised to see Jack, or anyone from his team for that matter because she had been so rude to them. _Well except that creepy big guy _she reminded herself having noticed that Teal'c never came to see her.

"Uh hi" she greeted uncertainly.

"You hungry?" Jack asked rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet casually.

"Um, okay," she answered not certain why he was there yet. He smiled kindly, which freaked Claire out, since he had no reason to be nice to her at all. She watched him carefully.

"Come on, we'll go get some dinner… no wait I guess it would be breakfast? Anyways, lets go." He said motioning with his head into the hallway. Claire emerged from the room slowly and walked beside Jack to the elevator. They made their way to the commissary and got their food in silence. Sitting down at a table along a wall, Claire finally couldn't take it any more,

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked suspiciously. 

"Why shouldn't I be?" he said, and continued before she could say anything. "After all, I did pull a gun on you, threatened you, picked you up and pretty much threw you onto a gurney in the infirmary and though I doubt you would ever admit it, I think I scared you." he said honestly, taking a big bite of his scrambled eggs (since they had established it was breakfast time). 

"I'm not scared," she protested, not realizing she proved his point. She pushed her food around on her plate aimlessly, watching it thoughtfully. 

"I didn't know eggs and bacon were that thought provoking" Jack commented.

"What?" she asked looking up in puzzlement.

"Something on your mind?" she hesitated before answering him with a small forced laugh,

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how pissed my foster parents are gonna be that I've been out all night". Jack visibly winced. Not once had anybody thought to call her family, and he knew she would get into trouble because of them.

"Eh, don't worry about it kid, we'll take ya home in the morning, at a more decent hour, and explain everything to your family" he offered.

"Their not my family," she quickly said and suddenly found the food on her plate very interesting once again. Sensing that was a touchy subject, something Jack felt was none of his business he changed the subject.

"So why were you trying to steal my wallet?" he tried. She glanced at him quickly, obviously embarrassed.

"I guess you wouldn't believe me if I said when I bumped into you it fell outta your pocket huh?" she asked nervously.

"Ah, no."

"I was admiring the craftsmanship of it?"

"Yeah and I'm Martha Stewart" he retorted. Claire's eyes widened and her jaw dropped and she grabbed the edges of the table as if to hold her self up,

"You are??" she asked feigning astonishment.

"Stop trying to change the subject." He said leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Money" she said so quietly he barely heard her.

"For what?" 

"This and that," she answered obscurely.  

"Mmm hmm, like what?"

"Oh you know the usual… cd's, clothes, a bus ticket," she answered even more quietly.

"Planning on going somewhere?"

"Anywhere but Colorado Springs" she muttered plainly.

"Why?"

"What are you – a shrink or something?"

"No, I'm just wondering what would be so bad that you would steal to be able to run away" Claire looked at the table again, a mixture of sadness, anger and resentment flashing across her features, before Jack saw all her walls go back up.

"Don't like your foster parents or something?" he asked watching as she stopped twirling her ring on her finger and froze entirely. So that's the problem Jack thought, finally putting two and two together remembering how she seemed to get touchy when people mentioned her foster family. She looked at him like a deer in caught in the headlights.

"Bingo" he murmured, using her phrase from when he first went to question her.

"So they mean or something?" 

"Just drop it okay?" she said callously, but he could see in her eyes she was pleading with him to leave that topic alone.

"I - " 

"It's none of your business." She snapped interrupting whatever Jack was going to say.

"Okay, okay" he said raising his hands in the air in his defence, "don't shoot" he teased gently, wondering what the foster people had done to make her so edgy. 

They left the commissary not long after that and Jack escorted Claire back to the VIP quarters, before going to see how Daniel was coming along with the writing from the Claire's memories.

Jack walked down the corridor, deciding to take a detour to Sam's lab before seeing Daniel.

"Hey Carter whatcha up to?" he asked lightly, "did you get any sleep like I told you to?" he continued upon seeing her tired expression.

"No sir I haven't had time to sleep yet, and I have been going over the recording from the MALP that we sent to P6B 445, trying to determine if it is safe for us to visit"

"P6B 445?" he asked sitting down on a stool and taking a small metal instrument into his hands. Sam resisted the urge to grab it back from him possessively. 

"Yes sir, it's the planet that Claire's gate address led to. As far as I can tell it has a breathable atmosphere and there doesn't appear to be hostiles around, but the gate seems to be in some sort of temple, so there's no way to know for sure." She finished taking a big gulp of her semi-cold coffee. Scrunching up her nose in disgust she dumped the rest down the sink beside her.

"Sweet"

"Yes sir" Sam said with a small smile, gently pulling the 'doohickey' from her CO's hands and placing on a workbench far out of his reach.

"Well go get some sleep, we're gonna drop Claire off at home tomorrow to explain to her parents why she didn't come home last night"

"Okay sir" Sam said trying to hide an impending colossal yawn.

"We'll leave at 0900 hours"

"Yes sir" Sam agreed. And she ran a hand tiredly through her hair. For once she actually would go get some sleep. SG1 had just gotten back from a long tiring mission, on a planet experiencing monsoon season, the previous morning, and having gotten little sleep on their outing, she was pretty much running on empty.

Knowing the Colonel would be going to tell Daniel to go to bed next, she didn't bother to go see the archaeologist. 

Yawning massively, again, she flicked off the light in her lab and locked the door.

"Tomorrow should be fun," she muttered as she entered the elevator. She so did not want to explain to anybody why the Air Force had kidnapped their kid for a night. The elevator doors slid shut taking a very tired Major to some much needed rest.

TBC… 

I know the story isn't going anywhere fast, but I have a major case of writers block right now and this is sorta my way of stalling until I have a better idea of where the story is going.

So that being said please review, tell me what you think and ideas about where the story should go from here are extremely welcome :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chosen**

"Rise and shine, sleepy head" Jack said loudly as he shook Claire's shoulder gently. She groaned and rolled over with her back to him. Jack sighed, shaking his head.

"Come on we have to get you home, before your family completely freaks out."

"Can't have that, now can we" the teen mumbled tiredly, pushing back the covers and getting out of bed. She glared up at Jack who chuckled and she stood up staring at him suspiciously.

"What?" she said.

"Nice hair" he commented, looking at her messy hair all over the place.

"Shut up" she said crossly and she turned towards the door to leave. She looked back at Jack expectantly,

"Well, lets go" she said opening the door and motioning into the hallway.

SG1 pulled up to a brick two-story house in a middle class neighbourhood in Colorado Springs. 

"This it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Claire said quietly, before adding, "You guys don't have to come in, you know," she said quickly, hoping that they might just leave.

"No it's alright," Jack said, wondering why she didn't want them coming in with her. "We'll just explain why you didn't come home last night and then be on our way."

"Whatever" he heard Claire mutter as she got out of the backseat of his truck that she had been in with Sam. Daniel had ridden in the front with Jack driving and Teal'c had opted to stay on base since he wouldn't able to explain his gold tattoo and as Jack had put it he looked 'down right scary'.

They followed the girl up to her house, and waited as she got her key out and opened the door. Shutting the door behind all of them Claire led them into the living room where she figured her foster parents would be. And she was right. Her foster mother wasn't there, but Claire figured she went to work or something already.

Upon seeing her, her foster father got up, fury in his eyes, and he grabbed her roughly by the arm, causing her to grunt in pain. 

"Where the hell were you?" he yelled in her face. She could smell alcohol on his breath. 

"I-" she began to tell him that SG1 was also there, but he swung his right hand across her face a loud slaps sounding in the silent house. He threw her to the ground and she scurried away so she was against the wall, beyond his drunken reach.

"I don't want to hear any of your lies, you little witch," he growled. At this point he noticed SG1 standing in the living room doorway, "Go to your room" he ordered stepping forward and kicking her leg.

"Hey that's enough" Jack said stepping so he was face to face with the man who was supposed to be taking care of Claire.

"Who the hell are you?" The man demanded, glaring at Sam as she helped Claire up and stood in front of the entirely embarrassed teen to protect her in case the man got violent and tried to hurt her again.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill" Jack said coldly, going into mean-colonel mode. "Now sir, we were going to just come here and explain to you why we were responsible for Claire not coming home last night, but after seeing that little display, I think we're going to take her with us again and get Children's Services on your ass, so you can never have a foster child again... that sound good to you?" Jack asked.

"You can't take her away, I'll have the cops on you so fast-" he was cut off by Jack,

"I don't think you understand, we are in the Air Force, we know the President of the United States, you will be charged with child abuse, am I making this clear enough for you?" Jack said enunciating each word slowly. Claire's foster father took a swing at Jacks head but Jack ducked and punched the man in the stomach and when his opponent tried to take him again, Jack punched him in the face sending the tipsy man to the floor unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked a visibly shaken Claire. She simply nodded.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked motioning towards the man on the floor.

"He'll have one helluva headache when he wakes up, but that's about it" Jack shrugged, looking distastefully at the monster on the floor.

"You should get some ice on that" Daniel said pointing to the bruise forming on Claire's left cheek.

"I'm okay," she said in a small voice, looking about ready to cry.

"No you're not." jack stated, and he looked at Sam, "Carter get her some ice for her cheek, Daniel and I will make a few calls"

"Yes Sir" Sam replied dutifully, as she led Claire away to the kitchen, which was the next room.

"How could he do that to her?" Jack asked Daniel.

"Some foster parents are like that Jack. It's just easier for them to take their problems out on the child that lives with them. It's not technically their kid so it doesn't matter so much what they do to them." was the reply, which surprised Jack.

"Did your foster parents ever...." Jack let the rest of the question go unsaid, as his friend just shrugged,

"Yeah, but nothing usually more that a slap or punch here and there, it was no big deal, really" Daniel tried to comfort his friend who was now staring at him looking rather disturbed. 

"Did you ever tell anyone?" Jack risked continuing on with the topic despite knowing Daniel probably didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

"No, I didn't think anyone would believe me" he responded with another shrug.

"That's probably how she feels too" jack said looking towards the kitchen where Sam was wrapping ice in a towel for Claire.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked eyeing Claire carefully as the girl held the ice to her face, while sitting on a chair at the kitchen table.

"Yes" 

"Does that happen often?"

"Yes"

"What about your foster mother? Does she ever hit you?" Sam tried knowing she was treading on thin ice on the topic.

"Can we not talk about this?" Claire asked tiredly, putting the ice down on the table a running a hand through her hair.

"We can't just ignore what we saw," Sam answered, referring to herself, Daniel and Jack.

"You shouldn't have come with me, now he'll be ten times angrier than what you saw" Claire yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "You shouldn't have come," she repeated in a whisper, her voice catching in her throat. "Now it will be worse" 

Sam felt her heart wrench at the fear and sadness she saw and heard from the child in front of her. 

Claire left the room and Sam followed her until she saw that the girl was going upstairs, probably to her bedroom. Jack came up beside Sam, who was staring up the stairs sadly.

"Don't worry Carter, she won't ever have to live here again, I swear," he said and Sam knew he would follow through on his promise.

Fifteen minutes later SG1 and Claire were standing in the front foyer of her house. Claire had a small duffel bag and backpack filled with anything she may need for the next few days since she was not going to be staying in that house. Jack had made a call to Hammond and asked for him to make arrangements for Claire for the time being while they found her another foster family. 

Just as they were about to open the door to leave they all were surrounded by a bright flash of light and soon found themselves on board an Asgard ship.

"What the hell?" Claire said as she turned on the spot getting a good look at her surroundings. She was completely dumbfounded, and was put off by how comfortable Jack, Daniel and Sam were with their current predicament. Thor appeared before them and Claire's eyes went huge. She stared with her mouth agape at the small grey alien and sub-consciously moved behind Jack to protect herself.

"Greetings O'Neill" Thor said, and that just sent Claire over the edge.

"Hey Thor ol' buddy, um it's nice to see you and all, but why are we here… and why is she here?" Jack asked pointing over his shoulder at Claire.

"She is the reason you are here," the alien said as he began to walk from the room. SG1 and Claire followed closely as they entered another room that looked the same as the one before, except for the large TV-like screens on the wall.

"And what reason would that be?"

"Yeah, what reason would that be?" Claire spoke up from behind everybody. Thor cocked his head to the side and walked over to her. She backed up slightly to his advance, not sure if she had somehow angered him or not. He stopped before her and regarded her carefully.

"This child was once the subject of Goa'uld experiments" Thor began.

"I was a lab rat?!" Claire exclaimed disbelievingly.

"What do you mean she was a subject in experiments?" Daniel asked stepping closer to Thor.

"The Goa'uld came to her planet-"

"I'm an alien?!" Claire interrupted.

"Hey! Shhhh" Jack ordered her.

"The Goa'uld came to her planet and took a number of children for the purpose of experiment. They implanted and removed many Goa'ulds from her body and tested many mind control techniques on her as well" Thor paused for a moment,

"The Goa'uld are now in search of this child, for she is the only survivor of the experiments"

"What happened to the others?" Sam asked.

"They did not survive the torture methods tested on them, this child-"

"I have a name you know" Claire interrupted again. SG1 all turned and gave her looks telling her to be quiet. Thor too was becoming tired of Claire's interruptions.

"This child escaped into a small shuttle with the assistance of a Tok'ra operative. The shuttle crashed on Earth and since then the Goa'uld have been searching for her as she holds the information of as many as seven Scientist Goa'ulds.

Jack, Sam and Daniel all turned to face Claire, who was staring at Thor, mouth agape.

"And you don't happen to remember any of this at all?" Jack asked Claire. She just shook her head and fidgeted nervously with the bottom of her jacket. She looked so vulnerable, Sam thought, with her wide innocent eyes and large purple bruise on her cheek. 

"So why are we here then?" Claire spoke up, with a slight waver in her voice.

"As previously mentioned the Goa'uld are after you, and the Asgard feel it would be a wise choice to give us all the information you can, so we can know exactly what the Goa'uld wish to have you for."

"Why do you guys need what she knows? You don't fight the Goulds." Jack asked skeptically.

"We must try and find new ways to defeat the replicators and this child may hold the key. There is no telling how much valuable information this young mind could hold" Thor stated as he reached up and touched Claires forehead and brushed away a loose strand of hair, his hand lingering at her hairline for a moment. Claire stepped from his reach.

"It's her choice" Jack pointed out. 

"Yeah and I choose not to get my brain messed with by a bunch of little green… grey, men, so no" Claire added.

"The Asgard High Council has stated that by refusing the resurfacing of her memories Asgard/Earth relations will be put in jeopardy."

"What?! Over a kids memories? That's ridiculous!" Jack blew.

"I will give you time to reconsider and contact the Asgard on you final decision." Thor stated and SG1 found themselves in the SGC briefing room interrupting a conversation between Hammond and the leader of SG7.

"SG1 what are you doing here?" the general questioned, eyeing Claire curiously.

"Just got threatened sorta by the Asgard and found out why the kid has naquada in her blood" Jack sighed. 

"The Asgard threatened to ditch the Earth/Asgard relations if we don't let 'em scrape the kids brain for new technologies that her previous symbiotes left behind, blah, blah, blah… you know – the usual." Jack summarized for the General as they all sat down at the briefing room table. Claire stood uncomfortably not sure what to do, until Daniel gestured toward the chair beside him for her to sit in.

"And I am assuming you don't want this Claire?" Hammond asked Claire who had been rubbing her head like she had a headache. He didn't understand what the situation was but he figured he'd find out eventually.

"What? Oh um no not really" she answered absently as she instantly screwed her eyes shut and grabbed her head. Daniel pushed away from the table and put his hand on her shoulder keeping her upright. She was obviously in pain.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked the teen as she came to her other side.

"Peachy" was the response through clenched teeth. Suddenly her hands fell from her head and Claire slumped in her seat into unconsciousness. General Hammond went to the phone and call for emergency medical assistance. 

In the infirmary SG1 waited patiently for doctor Fraiser to tell them what was wrong with Claire. Sam and Daniel sat in hard plastic chairs while Teal'c and Jack stood leaning against the wall.

"So what do you think is wrong with the kid?" Jack wondered aloud. Major Carter looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and then opened her mouth to talk but shut it again, appearing not sure if she should say what she was thinking.

"Spill it Carter" 

"Well sir, when Thor was standing by Claire, do you remember how he pushed some hair out of her eyes?"

"...yeah" Jack said not sure where this was going.

"Well he left his hand at her hairline for just a little too long in my opinion. Sir he could have planted some sort of memory recalling device on her and for all we know the Asgard are transmitting her memories from here to there as we speak." She finished pointing up at the roof, indicating outer space. "But this is all just speculation Sir" she added quickly so not to sound like she was accusing one of their allies of something.

"I think you're right Sam," Doctor Fraiser announced as she came up to the group, having heard all of Sam's theory.

"I found a tiny circular device just under the skin at Claires hairline. How it was put there with out her knowing I don't know but I have taken x-rays and it has long wires protruding out from it into various parts of her brain, mostly to the parts that store memory. I don't want to try to remove it until I know more about it, so for now I have sedated Claire for the pain it was causing her."

"Why would the Asgard do this, are they not allies of the Tauri?" Teal'c asked slightly confused by the actions of the powerful race.

"That's what we thought T."

TBC…. 

SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LONG LONG WAIT BUT FIRST MY COMPUTER DIED AND THE NEW CHAPTER I HAD GOT ERASED, THEN THE INTERNET WOULDN'T WORK, THEN I MOVED INTO RESIDENCE AT UNIVERSITY AND COULDN'T GET THE INTERNET FOR A WHILE AND FINALLY MY COMP WOULDN'T LET ME ON THE INTERNET FOR LIKE A WEEK. SO, THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE  :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chosen**  
  
Claire could hear voices. They sounded far away, but were getting closer. 

"Claire?" she heard a woman's voice say. "Claire? Come on its time to wake up now" it stated. Claire groaned and rolled over away from the voice and covered her eyes with her arm from the bright lights over the bed. Her head was throbbing and it was taking all her will power to keep from crying.

"Claire does your head hurt?" the voice continued; Doctor Fraiser, Claire recognized. 

"Just a little" was her response came in short breaths as she fought to keep control of her pain.

"I can't give you any more sedatives or pain medication without doing considerable harm to your body, so I'm sorry but you're just going to have to bear with it for a while."

"Gee thanks" came the sarcastic remark. This relieved Janet a little bit; a sense of humour was always a good sign.

"So over all how do you feel?"

"Ah, not so loud doc" Claire groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry, so how do you feel?"

"Like my brain is being twisted and pulled in a million directions" Claire turned and looked at the worried expression on the doctors face. She then noticed Sam standing there as well.

"So am I gonna make it?" Claire attempted a joke, but there was no energy in her to make it sound humorous. She massaged her temples in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Yes, but you will be in a lot of pain, until we can figure out what exactly Thor put in your brain"

"That puny little thing is messing with my head?! Claire sat up with much effort.

"Apparently he just wants your memories, and that's why you're in pain. We have theorized that the Asgaurd are transmitting your memories from here to wherever their ship is right now." Sam explained.

"Can't you guys stop them?" Claire winced as another wave of tremendous pain rushed through her head.

"They are not answering any of our hails and until they do there is nothing to stop them." 

"Great"

"My thoughts exactly" Janet added dryly.

"Maybe I should make a tinfoil hat," Claire muttered under her breath.

"Why?" Janet asked having heard the strange comment.

"Have you ever seen the movie Signs?" 

"Yes"

"And the kid makes tinfoil hats so the aliens can't read their brainwaves?" Claire clarified tiredly. The constant pain was making her just want to sleep. Although, the pain was lessening it seemed, or maybe she was just getting used to it.

"Oh, I see" Janet said, as Sam let out a small laugh. Janet opened her mouth to say something else, when the claxons went off alerting the base to an off world activation of the Stargate. 

"I gotta go, I'll see you guys later," Sam said as she rushed out of the room on her way to the control room.

In the control room, Sam arrived at the same time as Jack. Daniel and Teal'c were already standing beside the General.

"Receiving Tokra IDC Sir" the computer technician confirmed.

"Open the iris"

"Yes Sir" The iris slid open and only a moment later, three Tokra's emerged form the wormhole. Jacob/Selmac walked down the ramp followed by two others, one carrying a medium sized box. SG1 and General Hammond all ventured down to the gate room to see what their visitors wanted.

"Hello George" Jacob Carter smiled. He shook his old friends hand before turning to his daughter and giving her a hug.

"Hi Dad"

"So Jacob, you guys here on business pleasure?" Jack put in, sliding his hands casually into his pockets.

"Business I'm afraid… We have heard that you have a person who has been host to many Goa'uld Scientists and-"

"And you want to mess with her brain too?" Jack said accusingly.

"No, we simply want to use a memory recall device to possibly get some valuable technologies to use against the Goa'uld. There will be no devices used that haven't been used on yourselves before" He assured.

"Well you'll have to ask Claire herself, but don't count on anything" Hammond said, and at Jacobs confused expression continued. "The Asgaurd wanted to do the same thing, but with their own technology, and when she refused they implanted her brain with a memory recall chip that is currently transmitting her memories, at least we think it is, to their ship. She is in a great deal of pain" Jacob frowned. This would make things more difficult.

After a full briefing by the Tokra SG1 accompanied Jacob down to the infirmary to hopefully convince Claire to undergo their procedure.

Jacob's heart went out to the young girl who he saw upon entering the infirmary. Even from across the room he could tell she was in an immense amount of pain.

"Hey kid" Jack greeted as the group moved to stand around the bed. Claire ignored Jack and her eyes flew straight to Jacob as he stopped right beside her. She eyed him cautiously. Jacob had expected her to be wary of him, since he would probably 'feel' the same as her captors did when she was a child.

**Just go easy with the child and she will agree** Selmac advised Jacob. 

'Hey I have two kids, I know how to talk to her' He said defensively. After this little exchange he realized Claire was looking at him terrified. Like somehow she had heard him talking to Selmac in his head. 

"You just heard that?" he asked, surprising everybody. 

"Heard what?" Jack asked.

"I was talking to Selmac and I think she could hear us"

"You're one of them?!" Claire exclaimed, scrambling to get off of the bed away from him.

"No he's different" Sam said as she watched Jack catch the teen as she stumbled off the bed and almost fell.

"Yeah my ass he is," Claire was breathing hard. Her head hurt even more now as she had brief flashbacks to the monsters that did experiments on her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as well as her vision and backed away from Jack and everybody, until her back was against a wall.

"He just wants-"

"He just wants to use some memory thing on me like those bony little grey guys" Claire said crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "Well I got news for you: No way in hell is that going to happen" she stated crossly. She brought her hand up to her head and tried to blink back the pain. She could hear the loud click of high heels coming towards her, and could hear Janet telling everyone to leave immediately. Small hands circled around her shoulders and led her back to the bed as she still held her head in her hands.

"Just lie down and try to get some sleep, there will be no more visitors today" Janet said quietly so to not further aggravate the girls discomfort. Claire muttered incoherently in response. Janet walked away, but not before hearing her current patient whisper to herself  'This sucks'.

TBC….

 I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but it's sort of a segue from the last chapter to the next one which will come very soon. So please review and I thank you all for your patience. I just finished my first round of midterms here at university, so updates will not be so few and far between now.  
: )


End file.
